Klaus and Hope
The father - daughter relationship between Niklaus Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Klaus' daughter. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Klaus soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Mikael. Because of that, in spite of the fact that Hope's blood can be used to Sire Hybrids, Klaus makes it clear that he does not want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He had to give her away to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. She currently lives with her aunt Rebekah. When New Orleans is safe Hope will return to her father and mother. The Vampire Diaries In Bring It On, Klaus slept with Hayley Marshall and conceived his baby girl Hope. The Originals Season One Klaus at first did not want anything to do with Hope, partly due to him being in shock. He later changes his mind after he remembers how his step-father, Mikael condemned him from the day he was born, Klaus did not want to become like Mikael, and he did not want that to happen to his daughter. Throughout season one of The Originals, Klaus has grown to genuinely care about Hope. He loves his daughter very much and is protective of her. In Pilot/Always and Forever, Sophie Deveraux reveals to Klaus that Hayley Marshall is pregnant with his child. He doesn't take the news well at first but later he changes his mind. In House of the Rising Son, Klaus gets angry and chokes Hayley after he discovers that she was planning on aborting the baby. This shows he cares about the baby. Hayley chooses to keep the baby. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley tells Klaus she thinks the baby is a girl and he smiles. In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus is concerned when Hayley goes missing. Hayley is eventually found and she seems to have healed from her injuries. Rebekah says that the baby healed her and Klaus responds with a smile. In Sinners and Saints, Klaus is angry with Sophie and the witches as his child's safety was compromised when the witches tried to kill Hayley. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus goes after Agnes when he discovers she used the Needle of Sorrows on Sophie, who was linked to Hayley at the time. The Needle of Sorrows would cause a miscarriage, by lowering the baby's blood temperature. He told Agnes to undo the curse or he will show her things worse than death. Davina Claire unknowingly unlinked Hayley and Sophie, saving the baby's life. Klaus was going to kill Agnes but Elijah Mikaelson did instead. In Bloodletting, worried about the whereabouts of the mother of his child, Klaus tries to track down Hayley but he ends up finding Tyler Lockwood. Earlier in the episode, Tyler tells Hayley that Klaus is supposedly going to use the baby's blood to create a hybrid army. Hayley informs Elijah of Klaus' supposed plan as they both believe Tyler's words to be true. Klaus appears upset as Elijah falsely accuses Klaus of using the baby's blood for making more hybrids as he re-states Klaus' quote "every king needs an heir". Klaus, upset by Elijah and Hayley's accusations of his intentions for his child, bites Elijah with his toxic werewolf teeth and leaves him to suffer in the bayou. In The River in Reverse, Klaus says that Elijah deserves a day or two of discomfort after giving false accusations over his intentions for his child. When Elijah heals and returns home, Klaus claims that Elijah should be daggered for trying to steal his child away. Klaus soon reveals that he believes his child, his blood, would grow up to call Elijah her father. During Klaus' speech to Elijah and Rebekah, he mentions how his intentions for his child were pure. As Klaus leaves, he demands Hayley to come with him in order to protect the baby she is carrying. When Hayley asks why she needs to come with him, he tells her that the baby is the only thing on earth that matters to him. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus assures his vampires that he did not intend to use his child's blood to transform more hybrids. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Klaus shows concern for Hayley and the baby as Hayley wants to visit the bayou but Klaus tells her she can't. He tells her it is not a night to be out there. In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus says to Rebekah that he will raise his child in the city she tries to take from him. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus makes a deal with Jackson as an alliance with the werewolves, which will mean more protection for his child. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus tells Elijah that he feels Hayley and Hope are better protected in the Bayou, he would like to have her come back and have her be born in the compound. She later kicks onscreen for the first time. Monique later says that the baby must die. In An Unblinking Death, an explosion happens and neither Hayley or baby is hurt. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus worries for the baby when Hayley's health takes a turn, due to Monique Deveraux putting a spell on her. Klaus wanted to deliver the baby because he didn't want to lose the baby; however, he was stopped by Elijah. Genevieve manages to save Hayley and the baby. Klaus then shows Hayley the nursery and says they should raise their child together in their family home. In The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus is told by Genevieve that his child and her mother will suffer as a consequence of his actions. Klaus figures out the witches have Hayley and that his child is in danger. He screams out in rage. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Hayley's daughter is born in St. Anne's Church, but is immediately taken by the witches who want to sacrifice her to power their coven. Klaus, Elijah and Hayley invade the cemetery where the sacrifice is about to happen and, with Marcel's help, kill Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail, before they can kill her. Knowing that they have too many enemies in New Orleans for their daughter to grow up safe, Klaus and Hayley decide to send her away while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they made. Once again with Marcel's help, they fake her death (putting the blame on the werewolves) and call Rebekah back to town so that she can take her away and keep her safe. Before seperating with his daughter, Klaus swears to her that he will make New Orleans safe for her, that he would always keep her from harm and that she would one day return to him. Before Rebekah leaves with her, Klaus tells her that her name is Hope. Season Two TBA Quotes :Klaus '''(to Hayley): "How's our littlest wolf?" :Rebekah' : "''She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all." :Klaus: "She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes. That's all me." :Klaus: "This city would of seen you dead, but I will have it your home." : - From a Cradle to a Grave Gallery Hayley and Klaus-1-.jpg|Hope is conceived Klaus-image-klaus-36696806-500-290.gif|Klaus Hope mikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah 1x22.png|Klaus and Elijah discuss the safety of Hope 1x20-Baby nursery.png|The Nursery Klaus made The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Originals 22.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 011.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG tumblr_n5jp2jLit61tvuy1po1_250.gif Trivia *Originally, Klaus wasn't interested in his child, but he accepts her, because he doesn't want to end up like his own step-father Mikael. *Klaus says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a vision of his daughter. *Klaus gave the name of his daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Klaus's daughter was born in New Orleans, but was conceived in his birthplace of Mystic Falls. *Klaus forgives Marcel after he saves Klaus's daughter in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Klaus and Hayley decides to send Hope away from New Orleans in order to keep her safe. *Klaus tells Rebekah that in spite of their differences, she is the only one he could trust with her life. *Klaus promises Hope that she will come back to him one day. *Now only Hope can create hybrids, since Klaus needs Petrova Doppelgängers' blood which ended with Elena's death. *Klaus claims that there is a hint of the devil in her. *Both Klaus and Hope are the first of their kind to exist. Videos The Originals 1x20 Klaus is having dreams about his daughter Klaus Gives His Daughter To Rebekah TO 1x22 PT 17 See also *Klaus, Hayley and Hope *Hayley and Hope *Rebekah and Hope *Elijah and Hope Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship